Sweetest Moment
by xPrincessxAlakayxLionessx
Summary: Janis and Damian find Cady doing something she never had done before, and then find themselves in a interseting time for each other. JanisxDamian, CadyxAaron
1. Chapter 1

Class, one of the most stressful places to be in during the middle of your life when you're between being a kid, and growing up into a mature adult, a loathsome feeling between the schedule of the life you live in, and the time you have with your friends. The morning sun would beat down on the school-grounds where teenagers were either having interesting conversations, talking about the latest threads, playing like animals in the jungle, or simply relaxing and waiting for their buses and rides to arrive. Lunchtime was a disturbance, for each table had its own group of certain people with their own personal feelings and interests.

The converse shoes that Janis Ian was wearing were growing sore on her feet, grew a clash in comparison to the sneakers that all of the boys were wearing or the high-heeled flip-flips or preppy sneakers that the other girls would wear. It didn't really bothered her of how different she was compared to the rest of the girls, other than the feelings she had whenever someone would call her a "bitch" or accused her of being a lesbian that Regina George had always thought of her as. Janis' life had been a living hell for her since Regina became popular and it was until after she used her friend Cady against her that she realized that she was not more of the jerk than she nor anyone else would ever be, and was feeling guilty for it.

The autumn breeze blew against her black hair as she waited for her friends to come along, and hang out with her to help her with her homework since it was after school. The bell rung tremendously in her ears that caught her attention that school had ended for the day, and that she would soon see Cady and Damian again.

Suddenly, she felt a sensitive touch that pierced her skin through that of her Hot Topic shirt. She turned to find Damian, without Cady facing her with a complete grin on his face, with a blue polo shirt on with his jeans that made him look large but metro. Janis wasn't surprised to see him, but found it really unexpected for him to come along without Cady by his side.

"Where's Cady?" she asked.

"I couldn't help it but leave her behind with Aaron," he said. "She said she wanted some sort of privacy with him."

"So did you convince her to come with us?" she asked.

"Yeah, and she seriously wants some privacy all to herself and Aaron it seems," Damian replied.

Forgetting the subject, she asked, "Well how was your last class?"

"You mean gym? Oh, that class really sucks, I mean there's these newly freshman girls, are totally resembling themselves as the 'Plastics.'"

"Not again," Janis murmured to herself.

"So want to see what's up with them, I mean it could be anything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"But what if they don't want to do homework with us?"

"Then we'll figure something out, like you know, do it in the cafeteria."

"It's closed."

"So?"

Damian shrugged, and said, "Ok."

The two the walked off into the school, hoping to find Cady, if it was ever possible to, for they never know if she were going to be in one of the bathrooms stripping down for Aaron or would she? Janis fondly accepted that Cady had a boyfriend, but hoped that she didn't lose any chances doing well in her classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the school, the halls seems so empty since school got out, that whoever was roaming around inside the building was either people spending detention time after school, jocks who were attending sports they were playing, and people basically spending time inside while waiting for someone to pick them up. Janis somehow figured that Cady wouldn't be spending time alone inside the school, after all, she had quite hanging out with who were once the Plastics a long time ago.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have gone somewhere without telling us," said Janis.

"I just hope she hasn't got detention," says Damian, hesitating while rushing down the hall.

Groaning sounds that came into their ears, which made them suspicious if something was happening to Cady, their eyes widened, and they followed the sounds slowly into the other hall that was nearby. They entered, and found Cady doing something that she normally wouldn't have done. Cady and Aaron were found kissing, perhaps French kisses in the hall, Cady's tongue matching Aaron's mouth. Damian dropped his mouth opened, and then covered it, as Janis then grabbed his shoulder, trying to be sure that he wasn't going to bother the lovely couple. All she did was smile, and led Damian away from them, back down to the hall.

"I knew it," said Janis.

"Are you sure she's not going mad?" asked Damian.

"Oh, I'm sure she's not mad now, but isn't everyone mad."

"She's totally mad about it now."

"Shouldn't matter to us, shouldn't it?"

"Uh…no?"

"Good, let's not tell Cady that we were there, or else she's going to be pissed off big time."

"She gets pissed easily, that's what I know of."

"We all do, it's practically natural for a woman to get pissed when someone sees her with her _man_."

"I would get angry too if someone saw me making out with someone."

"Good, it helps you with your feelings."

"Dude, we all have feeling, we just need to learn how to use them."

"No, you're meaning how to control yourself; it's not the same thing."

"Good point."

Just as they went through the opened doors, most of everyone had vanished from sight and was home, although there were some groups of friends laughing hysterically, talking, and some people were talking on their cell phones, either to a friend or to get a ride home. Janis breathed in the crisp fall air, and led Damian out into the open.


End file.
